$ F = \left[\begin{array}{r}5 \\ 6 \\ 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 6 & 3\end{array}\right]$